Don't Let Them Find Out
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: "Don't let them find out...about us."/LelouchXC.C. fic/WARNING: LEMON!/One-Shot/Shirley and Kallen accidentally walk in on...something going on./PLEASE REVIEW!/"It's too late. They found out."


**A/N: This is my first Code Geass fic =3 I've become quite addicted to the series, even though I'm still obsessed with Death Note xD ENJOY~!**

**One-Shot **

**WARING: Lemon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Ge(No swearing!) xD**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Lelouch." C.C. looked at Lelouch.

"What?" He looked up from his desk.

She smirked. "Come here. Let's have some fun."

* * *

He licked her nipple and trailed butterfly kisses up her chest and neck. Her glowing amber eyes went wide with glazed delight and her back arched against the forest tree. Her slender fingers removed themselves from his silken black hair to grip his shoulders.

The child-turned-teen smirked and sucked harder on the pink flesh. Her breasts were quite large, but considering she was so tiny herself, he hardly complained. He grabbed them and started massaging in a circular motion. "O-oh!" Her head slammed back, hitting his right hand he had placed there.

Without wasting any time, Lelouch went straight to the point, making C.C. even more giddy than before. He smirked, and said, "My my, isn't the little witch a bit impatient?" C.C. glared at him, and then pulled his face into hers, kissing him.

Because of her heads' position, her green hip-length hair tickled his wrists and forearm. Shivering, his left hand's grip on her hip tightened. He slowly entered and exited once, making C.C. groan at his slowness. Then slammed into her, giving him a reaction. Her long skinny legs were wrapped around his naked slender hips. They were in such a hurry tonight, his pants had only been pulled down enough for him to enter her. His chest was bare, however, due to him never wearing a shirt at night.

His black eyes gazed up at her, licked her nipple one more time, then let his tongue travel up her neck, jaw line and into her open mouth. Her moan vibrated through both their connected bodies. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his thick neck, holding his still as her own tongue began to play.

Their sweat slick bodies rubbed together, flesh against flesh. He tilted his hips, and she growled when he hit her g-spot. Breaking the kiss, her head threw back again, bearing her long neck, to his delight. "L-Lelouch!" He smirked and nipped her open flesh again. "Shhh, love... do you wanna get caught?" Her head thrashed side to side, before dipping down so her forehead rested on his physically unable shoulders. His scent filled her nose, lavender and man.

Even with the threat of being found out, she moaned louder. Both their hips pounded with the perfect rhythm. "Oh! Oh God!" He didn't bother telling her God had abandoned him too many years ago. That was just one of the things they had talked about during one of their long talks. When her honey eyes went wide, and her mouth opened with a silent scream, he snarled.

As she let go, he emptied himself into her. "C.C..."

Their breathing labored, both clenched the other. C.C. caressed the back of his head as it lay on her chest. "Soon love... very soon." Lelouch let out a growl and ripped himself away from her warmth to pace the carpeted floor. "Why can't we tell them now? Are you..." he paused to think of something. "Ashamed?"

With his back to her, he didn't see her reaction. Her slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pressing into his so he could feel her small, bare breasts squashed against his smooth skin.

"Never think that... I love you." C.C. played with the sheets. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, then turned and returned her embrace. "I know... I know... it's just-" C.C. placed a finger on his lips and smiled up at his expression. "Soon love... you know what'll happen if Kallen and the others find out right now." He nodded. And he did know.

* * *

Kallen and Shirley were outside, wondering where Lelouch would have went. "Lulu? Are you heeeeeee-ree?" Shirley cupped her mouth with her hands, and stood on her tippy-toes. **(A/N: xD I can imagine that) **

Kallen was walking around the grounds of the school, when she thought of a place he could be. "Hey, Shirley."

"Yes?"

"Doesn't Lelouch go to his room a lot?"

"Oh, yeah!" Shirley slapped her right hand against her left. They ran towards the student council house.

Sayoko opened the door. "Oh, hello. Are you looking for Lelouch?"

"Yup." They ran to his room, and flung the door open. They froze at the sight of C.C. and Lelouch in his king-sized bed, cream-colored sheets wrapped around them.

Shirley's face turned tomato red. She ran outside, screaming, "OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT LELOUCH LOVED ME! WHO WAS THAT GIRL?"

Meanwhile, Kallen stood open-mouthed at the sight. "C.C…?"

"Kallen."

Lelouch shook his head and sighed. "I thought they weren't supposed to find out."

"Too late."

* * *

**A/N: xD I've actually always wanted something like that where Shirley finds out about C.C. happening inside the anime/manga.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,**

**vous savez que vous m'aimez,**

**You know you love me,**

**Kimmi**

**1Tokyogirl11**


End file.
